


Jaime and Brienne's Christmas Adventure!

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fake Dating, Stranded in a Snow Storm, There Is Only One Bed, troperific!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Cliches galore as Jaime ropes Brienne into pretending to be his date for his family's Christmas do.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	Jaime and Brienne's Christmas Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanyelN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/gifts).



“I still don’t accept that you; Jaime Lannister, couldn’t find a date to your father’s Christmas Party,” Brienne muttered, propping herself against the wall, fiddling with the straps of her pinching heels.

“Ok, first of all, it is not a ‘Christmas Party’, it is the Lannister annual Winter Charity Gala, and second, you are quite probably the only human being alive who has the constitution strong enough to survive an evening stuck with my alcoholic family and the other vipers of Westerosi society. Especially once we tell the lovely ladies that you're my 'girlfriend',” Jaime informed her, patting the pockets of his exquisitely tailored tuxedo.

Brienne sighed enviously. Oh to have pockets. 

“And you couldn’t have found someone the slightest bit more convincing than me?” Brienne asked. “You certainly couldn’t have found anyone _less_ convincing.”

She looked at herself in the mirror in their hallway, scowling. The designer blue silk gown and professionally curled hair Jaime had insisted on looked alien on her body, their elegance dissonant with her blunt features and broad muscles.

“Probably not,” Jaime agreed, producing a leather jewellery box from his pocket. “But maybe this will help the illusion.”

Brienne blinked at the silver necklace with large glittering blue gemstones.

“Those aren’t real sapphires, are they?” Brienne asked dubiously.

“You think I would send my best into the lion’s den wearing substandard jewellery?” Jaime asked in horror. “Turn around,” he ordered.

Brienne grudgingly twisted round to face the mirror, trying not to stare too blatantly at the sight of Jaime’s hands hovering over her skin. The necklace was cold against her skin, but Jaime’s breath was warm. She shivered.

“There,” Jaime said in satisfaction. “That doesn’t look too hideous.”

The necklace was large, dipping down the low-cut, deep V neckline that Brienne had tried to protest against. The blue was brilliant against Brienne’s pale skin and brought out the pink of her lips and the brightness of her eyes.

Jaime lingered by Brienne’s side, taking her in slowly. Brienne swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

“Alright,” Jaime said decisively. “No more putting it off. Time to face the hordes.”

#

“That was painful!” Brienne groaned, near banging her head against the frosted car window. “I didn’t know it was going to be that bad.”

“I thought it went better than expected,” Jaime said mildly, his eyes fixed on the rapidly disappearing road ahead of them. All he could see was the road lights glaring off the thick snow.

“Your brother introduced me as your future wife to everyone we met, your father quizzed me on the regularity of my moon’s blood and your aunt lectured me on coaching men the best way to find the clitoris!”

“Exactly, they liked you,” Jaime said, eyes narrowed in concentration. The car skidded and swerved perilously, causing Brienne to swear and Jaime to shriek. Jaime quickly regained control of the and pulled to a stop.

They took a moment, breathing in ragged gasps as their heart drummed against their chests.

“I’m sorry, I can’t drive any farther. There’s no way we’re getting back in one piece.”

Brienne switched on her phone, sighing in relief that if nothing else, she still had signal.

“Right, there’s an inn four miles down from here, should be signposted,” Brienne said. “But it’s down a country road, no way we are driving down there in the snow. We are going to have to walk it.”

“There is no way I am walking through four miles of snow in these shoes!” Jaime protested. “It will destroy the leather.”

“At least you aren’t walking on stilts!” Brienne snapped back, her flaming eyes cowing Jaime into submission. “And your arms are covered. All I have is this wretched piece of tat.” She tugged miserably at the flimsy gauze shawl fluttering at her shoulders.

“There are blankets in the trunk,” Jaime assured her. “But you certainly can’t walk there in those heels. You will break your ankles.”

“And if I go barefoot, my toes will turn black and fall off from frostbite,” Brienne pointed out.

“Well then,” Jaime said, squaring his shoulders, “There is only one thing for it.”

#

“I did tell you I was strong enough,” Jaime pointed out as Brienne huffed and puffed down the driveway, up to the holly festooned doorway of the idyllic little inn.

“And listen to you whine all the way here,” Brienne scoffed, placing Jaime down carefully on the doorstop. “Although wearing my heels really wasn’t necessary.”

“It wouldn’t have been a proper shoe swap if I didn’t,” Jaime pointed out. He pouted as Brienne pushed open the door. “And couldn’t you have at least carried me across the threshold? I want everyone to see what a strong, gallant not-a-girlfriend I have.”

#

“One bed,” Brienne grumbled as she slipped off her dress and pulled on the spare pyjamas the kindly innkeeper had loaned her. “Of course there is only one bed. As though this night couldn’t have gotten any more perfect.”

“Now who’s whinging?” Jaime called from the bathroom. “Look at it this way. If we share a bed, we can be guaranteed of warming each other up in no time.”

“A hot water bottle would have sufficed just as well,” Brienne insisted, building a wall of cushions in between her and Jaime’s side of the bed.

Jaime flopped down beside her, sending the pillow wall flying. “But a hot water bottle can’t give hugs. With me in bed with you, you get to be little spoon.” He patted the bed insistently, until Brienne relented and lay down beside him, stiffening as Jaime wrapped his arms around her.

“Surely, if tonight’s events proved us anything, it is that you are the little spoon,” she protested.

“Hush,” Jaime said, kissing her forehead and burying his head into the crook of her shoulder with a contented sigh. “I think you earnt the right to be little spoon tonight.”  
And for once, with Jaime’s warm, toned arms bound around her and chest pressed against her back, Brienne found she couldn’t disagree.

What’s more, she didn’t want to


End file.
